Broken Mind, Fractured Soul 碎魂
by geminey
Summary: 简介： 如果在哈利的整个故事之中还包含着一个黑暗的真相会怎样？在第三年即将开始的夏天，哈利终于开始质疑自己时常会出现的记忆空白。在斯内普能够帮助他之前，他会发现什么？


**Author:**SensiblyTainted

**Translator: **Geminey

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Characters in JKR's books. I also don't own the story. I am just translate it.

简介： 如果在哈利的整个故事之中还包含着一个黑暗的真相会怎样？在第三年即将开始的夏天，哈利终于开始质疑自己时常会出现的记忆空白。在斯内普能够帮助他之前，他会发现什么？

**Chapter 1 **

**第一章****序章**

所有人眼里的哈利 波特都是不一样的。巫师界里大部分的人都把他看作救世主，那个击败了黑魔王的人。另一些人则把他看作是一个名人，一个被名气笼罩着的新星。还有一少部分人把他视为敌人，是导致他们失势的罪魁祸首。有些人看到的哈利 波特只是一个成长中的少年。另一些人则很快把他当作一个朋友。但所有人在看到他额头上的那道闪电形状的伤疤的时候，都会觉得他多少有些与众不同。但又有谁知道，哈利不仅仅在外表上让人感到了如此多的不同面，他的灵魂也被分成了很多不同部分呢？

所以，让我们抛却所有看似真相的错觉，重新开始这个故事。你只需要聆听，而我将会揭示在那双翡翠双瞳后面所发生的一切，讲述关于这个幼年失怙，但注定要拯救我们所有人的孩子的真实故事。

XxXxXxX

戈德里克山谷从来都是家的代名词，这里有着温暖的木头，还有金红相间的家具，总会让人联想到热情的焰火或是秋天的落叶—无论什么，都是一些美好的东西。今天是万圣节。詹姆斯正微笑着翻看下午拍的那些魔法相片—那里面他和莉莉都打扮成海盗，而哈利被套上了一身小猫装。他们玩闹着，大笑着，真是难忘的一段时光。

"我喜欢这张。"詹姆斯咧开了一个笑容，棕色的眼眸带着愉悦，温和地看向自己的妻子。

莉莉看了一眼照片，随即大笑起来—照片里的她正抱着哈利，而小宝宝则仰躺在她的怀里，两只小手高举着试图抓打那些她装饰在饭厅里的万圣节彩带，她甚至都能听到她的儿子在试图攥住那些摇摆着的彩带时发出的那种可爱清脆的笑声。

"我还是觉得这张最好。"莉莉指向了另外一张。里面的詹姆斯正坐在桌子旁边，嘴里还叼着半块类似于布丁之类的东西，突然一坨土豆泥飞进了画面中，准确地击中了詹姆斯的右眼。

"他真是好准头，是不是？"詹姆斯慈爱地微笑着问。

"过去开门，你不能在万圣节拒绝给孩子们糖果的。"她温柔地亲吻着他，他的大手则缠绕着她长长的红发。"我把他抱回小床上去，马上就回来。"

"最好快点过来，"詹姆斯回答，声音低沉，目送着自己年轻的妻子离开房间。

她又回身给了他一个吻，然后抱起他们的宝宝上楼去婴儿房。哈利一直睡得很安稳，无论是在她妈妈把他温柔地放到自己的小床上的时候，还是当她把柔软的小棉毯子给他盖上的时候。莉莉在床边静静地看着自己儿子平和的睡颜，随后俯身温柔地亲吻着他乱糟糟的黑发。

突然，她僵硬地直起身，浑身上下都紧绷了起来—有什么事情不对劲。莉莉悄悄地离开了婴儿房，现在她可以清楚地听到投掷咒语的声音，大笑声，随后是一片死寂。她的绿眸惊讶地大睁着—他们的藏身地暴露了，屋外的防护也在不知不觉中被放下了！她慌乱地撞上了屋门并且上了锁，然后疾步奔到了小床前。哈利被巨大的声音惊醒了过来，开始嚎啕大哭。

莉莉一边哄着他一边围绕着他的小身子挥舞着自己的魔杖，同时屏息吟哦着咒语。一分钟，两分钟，她差不多快要完成了。这时，婴儿房的门被猛地踢开，楼下传来的尖叫声涌了进来，让哈利哭得更加大声。黑魔王在放声大笑，红色的眼睛闪烁着欢娱。莉莉紧紧地抱着哈利，透过泪水怒视着面前的人。而在楼下，詹姆斯正在承受着折磨，她能够清楚地听到他的声音。

"我以为你那受人尊敬的丈夫可以战斗的更出色呢。可他不出10分钟就被我忠实的追随者们击倒了。"

"你们有多少人？"她怒吼道，"十五个？"

他大笑着。"不，大概有22个。可能我确实有些过分了是不是？我希望他打的足够过瘾，毕竟他们都想着要找些乐子。"

"禽兽。你不会赢。你会被击败的。"莉莉诅咒着。而就在她的话音刚刚落下的时候，他丈夫的尖叫声突然不详地停了下来。

"钻心剜骨。"伏地魔嘶嘶着。

他就那样看着那个女人因为剧痛而翻滚着，尖叫着，他的脸上甚至还带着甜美的微笑。然而如此的折磨也没有让那个女人放开自己的孩子。宝宝的哭叫声更加的狂乱，绿色的大眼睛恐惧地睁大—他的妈妈正挤压着他，摇晃着他。这时黑魔王的魔杖轻轻抖了一下，疼痛停止了，只留下她在那里喘息着，无力地抱着她的宝贝。

"我是慷慨的。我会让你活下去，去宣扬我伟大的力量。走吧，去找你的主子。我想Albus肯定会让你得到安慰的。离开这里。"

"不。"莉莉尖利地叫喊着，仍旧因为疼痛而颤抖。"我不会让你杀了哈利。"

"这个男孩今晚就要死。而你不必和他一起奔赴死亡。离开，你这傻姑娘。你总是能得到更多的。"他愉悦地低语着，一步步地逼近他们。

"不！求求你！"莉莉开始抽泣，身体上的疼痛已经将她的震惊啃噬殆尽，"不要杀哈利！"

"阿瓦达索命。"伏地魔几乎是懒洋洋地念出了死咒。女人侧躺在了地面上，无声无息地死去。她的宝贝躺在身边，仍旧抓着她此时已经毫无知觉了的手臂。

黑魔王露出了一个嘲笑，缓缓地举起自己的魔杖。哈利此时反而安静了下来，眼睛惊恐地大睁着。黑魔王重复了一次死咒，瞬间，绿色的带着剧毒的光芒撕裂了空气。而与此同时，莉莉在黑魔王进来之前设下的死亡咒文也被激活了，牺牲魔法的白色光芒骤然亮起，里面还夹杂着从这个强大的魔法婴儿体内释放出的蓝色魔力。绿光撞上了另外两股咒语，随后一同翻搅着打回了施咒者的身上，一路残忍的扯过他的身体。这强大的能量引发了一场剧烈的振颤。

然而最后，还是有一缕微弱的绿光穿透了那道白色和蓝色交织而成的互盾舔上了那个小宝宝的额头，在那柔嫩的皮肤上划开了一道伤口。这个无辜的小宝贝因为疼痛而尖声哭喊，但他意识不到的是，一股黑暗的能量已经悄无声息地深埋在了他的体内，和他的灵魂紧紧地绑在一起。作为反抗，哈利从潜意识中抛却了一部分的自我，并将之从自己的灵魂中分裂了出去，让它能够远离他。

戈德里克山谷在这强大能量的冲击下彻底被夷为平地。哈利无知无觉地躺在自己死去了的母亲的臂弯中，然而在他的灵魂深处，那股邪恶的黑暗能量与那片被抛弃的灵魂碎片融合在了一起。它们转变成某种全新的自我，某种另一面的自我。但与哈利意识中剩下的那部分灵魂相比，这片灵魂显得非常渺小。所以，这一缕微弱的灵魂陷入了某种休眠之中，被深深地锁在他潜意识的角落。

XxXxXxX

在发现那个在自己家门口台阶上熟睡着的小家伙的时候，佩妮·德斯礼感到了一种前所未有的惊愕。但无论怎样她都还是一个母亲，一个母亲绝对不会抛弃孩子，哪怕是她所憎恨着的妹妹的孩子。弗农最终还是接受了她的决定，而他俩都想着也许这个孩子没有受到他们怪胎父母的玷污。毕竟佩妮还清晰地记得自己被玷污了的家庭。哈利很可能最后也会被证明与他们是一样的。

所以在这两年多的时间里，佩妮还是能够相对宽容地对待哈利。虽然她总是会先关注她自己的儿子，但哈利还是可以躺在达力房间里的另一张婴儿床上。她会帮两个男孩子洗干净，然后给他们玩具。在她逗哄着自己儿子的时候会把哈利留在一边独自玩耍，然而直到目前为止，她一次也没有去伤害哈利。

绿眼睛的宝宝总是一副开心快乐的样子，似乎从来都不在意自己缺少关爱，独自一人也可以玩得很高兴。有些时候他会为寻找自己的父母而伤心哭泣，佩妮会耐心地向他解释着他的父母已经死去了。随着时间的流逝，那种哭泣的日子越来越少，似乎哈利已经明白自己的父母再也不会回来了。

但没过多久，德斯礼家对哈利的这种不情不愿的接受也被打碎了，那时哈利只有四岁。那一天真的是一个非常糟糕的开始。早上达力就不停地在每件小东西上宣泄自己的不满，佩妮则被弄得完全不知所措了。到了他们通常要午睡的时候她已经完全精疲力竭了，而达力还是尖叫着完全不想午睡。第一次佩妮完全无视了他的抱怨。哈利当时正静静地坐在屋子另一头的小床里，看着达力将他最心爱的Teddy熊狂怒地扔了出去，同时更大声地尖叫起来。

无论怎样佩妮还是做不到对自己儿子的沮丧痛苦视而不见。她深深地叹了口气，转身回到了儿童房。而当她打开门的时候，达力的尖叫声已经变成了大笑，他的Teddy熊正漂浮在半空中，随后缓缓地落在那个金发孩子的臂弯里。佩妮的眼睛瞟向了哈利，发现那个男孩正因为全神贯注而皱着眉头。一瞬间她感到一股欣慰涌过—谢天谢地不是她的达力在做这些。但她的这种欣慰很快就被恐惧和愤怒压了下去。

她像一阵风一样冲进来狠狠地扇了哈利一个耳光。"你这个小杂种！你怎么敢用你那肮脏邪恶的鬼东西来玷污达力。"

哈利因为脸上突如其来的疼痛而开始哭泣起来，她的尖声叫喊也让他的耳朵被震得发痛。然而这个孩子的恐惧却更加激怒的佩妮，她猛地把他拽出了自己的小床。哈利的肩膀被拉得脱臼，这让他痛苦地尖叫起来。佩妮一边歇斯底里地咆哮着哈利的邪恶和变态，一边狂乱地想要在房子里找到一处地方来安置这个男孩。随后她看到了楼梯下的那个碗橱。佩妮猛地拉开了那道门，把那个孩子推进去并牢牢地锁了起来。

弗农晚间回到家里时，发现他们为哈利弄的所有东西都在后院里被付之一炬。他先是感到震惊，随后是狂怒—他的妻子刚刚已经抽泣着把下午发生的一切描述了一遍。哈利此时正在碗橱里睡觉，他下午所施展的治愈魔法让他精疲力竭—当时他只是绝望地想要所有这些的疼痛停下来。所以在碗橱的门又一次被拉开时，他甚至都没有醒过来。然而当弗农一把把他拎起来并向他咆哮的时候，他的绿眼睛还是无力的睁开了。

"小子！我已经告诉过你不要在这个家里面表现出你的那些鬼玩意儿，即使那是我最不愿意做的一件事！"说着，他开始猛烈地挥动他的皮带。

那个孩子悲惨地尖叫起来，皮带抽过的地方顿时红肿不堪。鞭打持续了二十几次，皮带不断地落在他的背上，腰侧，大腿上甚至脸颊上，所到之处布满了大大小小的伤口。疼痛和恐惧已经完全超过了一个四岁孩子所能承受的极限，他失去了意识，将这些痛苦，恐惧和悔恨远远地抛在脑后。

"我很抱歉，姨父！"那个新生的灵魂碎片代替她抽泣着说，"对不起！会乖的！我会乖的！"

"该死的你最好能做到，小子！否则我就把你踢出这个家，让你在某个臭水沟里自生自灭！"弗农狂怒地把他甩回了那个黑暗的碗橱之中。

XxXxXxX

第二天，哈利在碗橱里醒来的时候已经完全记不清前一天弗农曾回家过，那些记忆被他身体中另一个男孩保有。接下来的几个月里他从来没有吃饱过，并且还要随时接受作为一个怪胎的惩罚。另外的那个男孩时常会出现，代替哈利表现出屈服和顺从，他会尖叫着祈求那些他从来没有得到过的慈悲和谅解。

哈利从来都不记得发生在另一个男孩身上的事情。他不记得自己两周以来每天晚上都会被鞭打。他不记得佩妮每隔两三天都回粗暴地把他拽出来，拖到水龙头下面冲洗着他身上可怕的汗味和尿臊味—有时候哈利实在是忍不到他们放他出来使用浴室的那个时候。

哈利唯一记得的事情就是不停地打扫着自己的碗橱。有时候他会一整天都在做这些，把堆积在这里的垃圾扔出去，甚至都没有停下来吃点东西或者喝点水。但是同样的他也发现了一两件陈旧的玩具，并欢天喜地地将它们收藏了起来。这样在他被锁在碗橱里的时候就会有东西可玩了。

XxXxXxX

这样的生活一直到他五岁时的圣诞节才有所改变。当时佩妮或许想到他也可能会擅长些什么事情，于是她走到了碗橱那里拉开了门。哈利已经听到了她接近的脚步声，马上把那本故事书藏了起来—这是他之前从垃圾箱里捡回来的。

"男孩，出来帮我一下。"她恶狠狠地瞪着他说道。

"是的，佩妮姨妈。"哈利一边回答着，一边艰难地爬出碗橱。

"你那样磨磨蹭蹭的什么也帮不上，小白痴！过来把自己弄干净，快点！"

哈利匆匆忙忙地跑进浴室。二十分钟之后，他身上所有的污垢和灰尘都被洗得一干二净，而且也没有任何迹象显示他要受到惩罚。他意识里的另一个男孩缩回去继续睡着—他通常都会用魔法来治疗自己，所以哈利从来不会受伤。佩妮把这视为这个孩子仍旧在使用那些邪恶能力的证据，却对此保持了沉默。事实上，这个男孩并没有被恐惧压倒对于他们来说也是个好事情。

"过去把那些做蛋糕的面糊搅匀。"

"好的。"哈利快乐地微笑着，兴冲冲地去做她吩咐的事情。

但他的幸福很快就被抹杀掉了。佩妮每次在给他新的工作之前都会说一些特别伤人的话。她曾经告诉他他的父母都是坏人，所以他才会和他们一样毫无价值可言。她还对他说因为他是个怪胎，所以这个世界上没有人会爱他。而一旦他开始哭泣，她就会狠狠地打他。

"你居然还敢哭！这一切都是你自找的，你这肮脏下贱的小杂种！"她朝他尖声咆哮着。

又一次，当面对着自己承受不住的东西的时候，哈利选择做他已经学会了的事情—他意识中又一个新生的部分被推上了前台。佩妮教它如何烹饪以及打扫房间。随后，还教了些园艺方面的东西。可能是被哈利姨妈单独影响了的缘故，哈利体内的这一重人格决定了自己要做一个女生。而当她意识到佩妮的名字取自一种花卉之后，她微笑着为自己起名叫做罗丝，这样她就可以和自己所尊敬的这位女士有着某种相似之处了。她非常渴望自己能够取悦她，从而被她喜爱。

每当佩妮需要他在厨房或者花园帮忙的时候罗丝就会出现。她也读了所有佩妮塞给她的礼仪方面的书籍。所以当佩妮邀请邻居的主妇们过来的时候，罗丝总会甜甜地微笑笑着，非常得体地招待着她们。同时她也很少开口，而每次开口也只是说些'我可以么？''非常感谢。'和'您好。'之类的话。

甚至当有些女人想要将她拉进她们之间的谈话中时，罗丝也只是以点头或者摇头作为回应。但这并不代表她想要表现的不礼貌。罗丝并不像其他的几重人格那样健康。她有先天的残疾—她是个聋子。唯一能够指引她的只有那与生俱来的匪夷所思的能力—她可以感知周围人的情绪，让她能正确地猜出他们的需求。而读唇的能力则使她能够跟随佩妮学习，并且服从她的指示。

但对于她来说，这个先天的残疾却是得大于失—她可以借此从她姨妈的那些伤人的言语中保护自己，让自己能够一直保持着甜美的笑容去招待别人。礼貌和笑容是必须的，如果她表现出了任何其他的情绪，都会为自己招来一场惩罚。而此时她就不得不让位给另外的那个男孩子来处理这件事情。

XxXxXxX

在哈利的成长过程中，他一直都相信自己的家人忽视他，抛弃她，把他锁在阴暗的碗橱里，并且很少让他吃东西。实际上，罗丝每天都会吃早饭，还会和佩妮一起吃下午茶，但他们共用的这具身体仍旧没有长出一点肉来。原因在于大部分的能量都在弗农拿他出气之后被那个男孩的治愈魔法消耗掉了。哈利在家时很少有离开那个黑暗的碗橱到外面去的记忆，但在学校的时候他通常都是觉醒的。

哈利爱上学。他想要呆在阳光下，被喜爱他关心他的人们包围着。达力比他高一个年级，这让他能放心地去玩耍，去表现出自己的才智，而不用去担心会因此为自己招致惩罚。但操场就是另外一回事了。所以一到下课哈利总会找借口和老师们留在教室里，以避免他那个又大又壮的表哥过来伤害他。

他是班上最聪明的学生。在上学前他总是在读书，而到了学校里他也像是一块海绵一样如饥似渴地吸收着所有的知识。但当他被问及是否想要跳级的时候，哈利马上就隐藏起自己所有的天赋，并开始在上课和考试时故意回答错误。他的老师们问他出了什么事情的时候，他也只是回答说自己还没有学到这么深，之前也只是受姨父姨妈的教导学了一点点而已。老师们接受了这个解释，也没有再谈起跳级的事情。哈利如释重负，非常庆幸自己不用被强迫着和达力呆在同一个班级里。

XxXxXxX

哈利在一天天地在长大。罗丝一直伴随着他，而另一个男孩则是毫无动静。要么他一点都没有成长，要么就是已经变得比哈利更加成熟。不过无论么样，他还是依旧还是一个5岁的无助的孩子，被困在了一个有着无止境惩罚的世界里。除却了这些，哈利的生活还是非常快乐的。然而在哈利快要过8岁生日的时候，变数又一次悄悄降临。

哈利看着达力被关了紧闭，老师们也就他的暴力倾向以及破坏行为找了他父母谈话。他原本不应该知道达力为什么会接受处罚的，但他还是忍不住悄悄地去偷听了那场谈话—他就是想听听他们到底是怎么评价自己的表哥的。他非常关心这件事情。

他知道达力不是什么好人。佩妮和弗农曾经很快地告诉过他应该如何表现，哈利也确实非常努力地去服从。但是达力则把所有的规矩踩在了脚底，竟然还会为此得到奖励。在家的时候，那个男孩甚至会尖叫着揪打自己的父母，而那对夫妻也只会温柔地责骂上几句，最终还是会满足他所有的要求。佩妮和弗农和老师们据理力争，说他们对于自己宝贵的达力做出了完全错误的评价。

他生命中第一次由衷的感到了愤怒。他开始意识到自己被锁在碗橱里是不公平的，也是不对的。他也开始憎恨达力，憎恨他在那样恶劣的行为之后居然还会逃过惩罚，憎恨他能够得到他根本不配享有的照顾以及溺爱，憎恨他可以在自己被所有人忽视的时候被爱着。弗农发现了哈利翡翠双瞳中表现出的截然不同的眼神，他马上开始了又一轮的责打。

"你居然敢那样看着我，小子！你这个怪胎！"他一边怒斥着哈利，一边把他掼在地上拳打脚踢。他的肋骨碎开了，前臂和胫骨折断，颧骨被打得塌陷下去，眼睛也受了重伤。波尔（哈利体内的那个男孩）出现了，他痛苦地哀号着，更多的是因为疼痛而不是因为抱歉。最终，这次虐待同样超出了波尔的承受范围，在被野蛮地扔到一边时他失去了意识。

哈利整整3天都没有苏醒。在昏迷之中他得到了治疗，但即使是波尔的治愈魔法也无法彻底修复他眼睛周围那些精密脆弱的组织。他也许要在此后的一生中都与眼镜为伍了。他不记得自己曾经对达力的表现出的愤怒，同样也不会再为自己的遭遇而感到憎恨或者不忿。相反，那些阴暗的情绪都被吸了出去，成为那沉睡在哈利灵魂深处—甚至比波尔和罗丝还要深—的那股黑暗能量的饲料。依靠着这些，它也开始慢慢地壮大起来。

XxXxXxX

一年之后，哈利仍旧坐在碗橱里，对周围的黑暗感到厌倦。他抬起头仔细地聆听着—佩妮正呆在厨房里，鬼知道她在做什么；达力在客厅里打电动；弗农则还在上班。哈利感到此时很安全。于是他小心地把碗橱开了一道缝，让光线照进来，随后转过身去拿出那些他藏在自己小床的地板下面的那些破碎不堪的玩具和书本。

最终，他决定抓出一些被踩烂的小兵模型来，坐下来把他们都在自己的小床上摆好。他认真地在一边摆了七个，在另一边摆了五个，然后开始操纵着它们，想象着自己是一个小分队的指挥官。

他观察着周围的山地地形，接过一个士兵递给他的报告：敌人一共有七个，在自己部队的正对面分散成一个半圆。战斗会很艰难，但他一定会带领他们冲出包围。指派了两个人作为诱饵，哈利带领着自己的小队穿过了包围圈的空隙。紧接着他站了起来，命令整个小分队在敌人的后方开火。哈利笑着，得意洋洋地举起自己的手臂。胜利！

这时，一封信掉在了客厅的地板上。哈利眨眼之间就把自己的玩具又都藏回了小床下面，然后在佩妮走过来取信之前重新关上了碗橱。"达力！你学校的成绩单寄到了！"她兴奋地喊着。

达力总是会参加一些暑期补习班。这个胖胖的金发男孩的家庭作业总是做得很好，但他的考试成绩却糟糕透顶。但无论如何，他也总还是能通过几门课的，另外的一些则被当掉了。他的父母和学校的老师都认为这个男孩大概有某种考试焦虑症，从而导致了分数上如此大的差距。达力也总是拿这个作为借口。哈利还记得他的表兄对父母的解释：

"我知道所有的答案，真的！我一直学习的非常刻苦，并且在家庭作业中得到优异。但当我坐下来开始考试的时候，这些答案就统统不见了。我真的非常抱歉！"

哈利对此只是嘲讽地喷气。他的表兄是个完全的白痴。他作业之所以会得到优秀是因为他让哈利帮他做了那些。哈利叹息着摇了摇头。他其实并不真的介意这些。在放学后佩妮会让他在碗橱外面呆上一会儿去完成作业，所以他并不介意会多一些额外的。再加上自己年级的课程让他感到很无聊，相比之下达力的作业会更有意思。虽然不多，但也已经足够。

"达力-宝贝！瞧瞧！你得了一个C！"佩妮尖细的声音骄傲地大喊着。"哦，我真为你骄傲，达力！我们明天去购物以示庆祝好不好？"

"好极了。我想要一件新夹克。还有我一直想玩的新游戏，皮尔斯。"

哈利叹息着继续自己的白日梦，直到碗橱的门又一次打开他才又抬起头—他的姨妈来过来叫他出门去准备晚饭。罗丝从意识中转换了出来，在去厨房之前她甚至还给了她姨妈一个甜甜的微笑。她拽过自己的围裙，在背上服服帖帖地系好，然后转身打开了冰箱。

佩妮看着那个小小的男孩梳起自己眼睛前面那凌乱的黑发，然后开始认真地准备晚饭。他纤长的手指精细地切碎各种蔬菜，在烘肉的时候还同时准备着调味酱。她皱了皱眉头—这个男孩在做饭的时候表现的很不一样。走路的姿态，脸上的微笑，这些都和他早上准备上学的时候以及做作业的时候有着天壤之别。想到这儿她摇了摇头，转身径直回到了客厅。她又不是会真的在乎这些事情。

XxXxXxX

第二天一早罗丝就开始忙忙碌碌地叠着洗好的衣物，他的家人则正在享用她做的早饭。她可以感到他们相当满意，这让她开心的微笑起来。不经意间她看到一封厚厚的信从门上的信道里滑了进来。她知道今天是星期天，而星期天是不应该有信的。所以这一定意味着什么重要的事情。

"我可以么？"她问道。她听不到自己，但她的声音会比哈利平时的调子要更柔软，也会更尖一些。佩妮皱起了眉头。感到了她的困惑，女孩伸手指了指前门。

_这是什么？_罗丝阅读者她姨妈蠕动着的嘴唇。

罗丝只能确保自己能完全没有异常地说3句话：'我可以么？''谢谢'以及'您好'。但是现在她正努力地想要说出'信'这个单词。她聚精会神地感觉着自己的嘴唇，让它们像自己所知的那样移动，然而最后她说出来的却是'幸'。弗农的怒气瞬间爆发了出来，他觉得哈利这么做完全是在愚弄自己的妻子。他把餐叉重重地摔在桌上。罗丝虽然没有听到，但她仍旧感觉到了一股急速上升的情绪，所以她转过身来瞪大眼睛看着他。

"去把它拿过来。"佩妮突然出声喊道。罗丝听不见，也没有注意自己姨妈在说话—她的全部注意力都集中在了她凶暴的姨父身上。

弗农的脸涨成了猪肝色。_你聋了么！赶快照你姨妈说的去做，否则我就打扁你，小子！_

罗丝马上转过去看向自己的姨妈。佩妮皱着眉头又重复了一遍自己的话，然后看着哈利优雅地跑过房间。弗农低声嘟哝着什么，达力则在一边傻笑。他爱死了自己父母训斥哈利的时刻，看着这一切实在是有趣极了。

罗丝捡起了那封信，随后震惊地看着上面写着的那行地址：哈利 波特，楼梯下的碗橱里。她当然知道哈利 波特和波尔都是谁，但从来没有仔细想过他们的事，也从来都没有见过他们。此时她有些不知所措，于是她缩回了意识之中。哈利低头好奇地看着信封，惊喘着读出那行地址。这是他的信！他以前从未收到过任何的信件。再加上这封信还是在星期天投递的，所以一定非常的重要。

他咧开嘴露出一个笑容，而当他正要打开那封信的时候，他姨父的怒吼声惊得他几乎把手里的东西掉到地上。"怎么那么久，小子？"

哈利只能假设了一下此时的情况：自己的姨父把自己从床上弄醒去查看信道里掉出来的东西，而他迷迷糊糊地照做了，直到现在才真正地清醒过来。但他并不想把这封信交给他的姨父。他知道一旦他那么做了，他就永远也别想知道那封信里写了些什么了。所以他马上在经过自己碗橱的时候把信扔了进去，顺从地垂着头走回了厨房。

"很抱歉，姨父。那里什么都没有。"

弗农的脸再次涨成了紫色，并且一把打翻了他的椅子。哈利的头马上惊恐地抬起，波尔立即出来占据了身体。他畏缩着双手抱头躬身跪在了地上，并开始不停地哀号着自己非常抱歉，他再也不会那么做了。弗农大声地咒骂着，一边咆哮一边踢打着这个吓坏了的孩子。

"弗农，你要迟到了。今天早上你要和经理开会的，记得么？"几分钟之后佩妮漫不经心地开口。

"等我回来，小子！"他最后咆哮了一声，然后走过去吻了一下佩妮的脸颊。抓起自己的夹克风风火火地离开了。

"回你的碗橱里去。"佩妮扬起脸，一点也不想看到这个恶心的，满身鲜血的男孩。

"是的，姨妈。我很抱歉，非常抱歉。"男孩艰难地爬回了自己的碗橱，马上瘫倒在里面无助地哭泣起来。他的魔力温柔地抚过全身，缓解了那些尖锐的疼痛，并让他能够坐起身。

哈利张开眼睛—他现在正呆在碗橱里。露出一个大大的微笑，他开始四处拍打着找寻刚刚的那个信封。很快他的手指就扫到了它。仔细地聆听了一会儿，他并没有听到佩妮或是达力过来的声音。他小心翼翼地把门打开了一道缝，然后展开了那封信阅读起来。就在他刚刚读完了第一行的时候，碗橱门被猛地拉开。达力正站在那里，挂着一脸邪恶的笑容。他原本想抓哈利出来玩猎捕哈利的游戏的，但现在却欣喜若狂地发现哈利正在做他不该做的事情。

"妈咪！"他用尽全力大喊着，"这个怪物有了一封信！他刚刚骗了爹地！"

佩妮马上从花园回到了屋里，风一样地奔到了碗橱。她的儿子正堵在那个小小的门口扭动着身体，正要从哈利那里抢夺那封信，但哈利这次似乎不想要放手。然而不知怎得，他的狂怒在刚刚成型时就消失殆尽，只留下些轻微的恼怒，绝望以及挫败的情绪。

"达力，放手！"他大喊着，同时努力地想要把自己已经撕烂的衣袖从表哥那汗津津的大手里拽出来。"那是我的，让我把它看完，求你了！"

"走开，达力！"佩妮命令道，达力听话地走到一边。她冲过来一把将正在扭动的哈利拽出了碗橱。"你在做什么，男孩？你以为读别人的信是件好玩的事吗？"

"不！"哈利反抗着，仍旧死死地攥着那封打开了的信。"这个地址是我的，看到了吗？"

她读着信封上的地址，然后僵住了。她认出了这个笔迹—它和在哈利篮子里发现的那封短信上的一模一样。她的脸一下苍白了，就像字面上形容的那样扯过那个孩子手上的信，然后反手重重地扇了他一个耳光。波尔转换了出来，他抽泣着缩成一团，哭着请求原谅。她则一边尖叫一边猛力地殴打着，尖利的指甲留下了长长的血口。

"回到碗橱里！"她咆哮着，"我会让弗农来收拾你！"

XxXxXxX

哈利在黑暗地碗橱中噘着嘴思考着：为什么她要把信抢走，然后又把他锁在了这里？那封信是他的！他有权力读它。不过也许她只是把它撕碎然后丢掉了，这样他晚上可以偷偷地溜出去找到它们。把碎片重新拼回去并不会费很多时间，然后他就可以读到里面的内容了。他为了这个计划而微笑了起来，然后开始等待着夜幕降临，同时好奇着究竟是谁信了那封信给他。

哈利在晚上悄悄地溜了出去，但并没有在垃圾箱里找到那封信的碎片—佩妮把它烧成了灰。他失望地回到了自己的碗橱。然而第二天一早，更多的信件铺天盖地地涌了进来。此后的每一天，那些新的数量都会增加，他也尝试过偷偷拿走一封藏回碗橱里。但每次他的姨父都会出现阻止他，然后把他扔回到碗橱里锁上一整天。

之后弗农姨父会把波尔打到失去意识，再把伤痕累累的他丢回到一片黑暗之中。弗农同样毁掉了所有的信，甚至从公司里专门请了假呆在家里好阻止这一切；佩妮变得越发歇斯底里；达力在面对自己越来越狂怒的父亲时则不再嬉皮笑脸，反而越加地害怕起来。最后弗农终于忍无可忍的爆发了，宣布他们会去海滨小屋度假来躲上一阵子。

"在那儿那些该死的信和鸟就找不到我们了！"他怒吼着。

哈利在整个旅行途中都几乎被无视了，他对此却感到非常庆幸。此时他非常疲倦，整晚都挂心这那些信件让他夜不能寐。但实际上他的疲劳要完全归功于波尔，他这个星期内几乎耗尽了所有的能量来保全他们的生命。

大约10小时之后他们到达了目的地。在这一路上弗农甚至一次都没停下来休息过，就算是佩妮说她想去洗手间的时候也是一样。哈利非常吃惊。通常弗农都会尽全力取悦自己的'宠物'的。他私下里非常好奇，究竟是他们如此绝望地想要对他隐瞒些什么？那些信里又到底写了些什么？

这些想法一直纠缠着哈利，让他根本无法入睡。暴风雨在屋外嘶吼着，他只好闷闷不乐地盯着天花板。之后，他觉察到大地一阵微微的振颤。翻过身盯着大门，他感到一股兴奋从他的血管里喧嚣而过。有人来了。但怎么会？这个小屋可是建在远离海岸的一个孤岛上的啊。房主还告诉他们，除了他们已经用的那艘船之外并没有其他的船只。

然而不管这一切可能与否，大门确实在此时剧烈的摇晃起来，就好像有什么人正试图闯进来一样。达力尖叫着从他被迫睡着的沙发上滚了下来，弗农和佩妮则穿着睡衣跑了进来，哈利傻傻地盯着他姨父肉肉的手上握着的一管巨大的来福枪。屋外的人根本没有理会弗农的威胁，仍旧锲而不舍地继续猛捶。最终，整扇门从铰链处干净利索地断开，完完全全地倒了下来。

在海格把门板按了回去并且开始自我介绍的时候，所有人都陷入了沉默。哈利惊讶地看着那个巨大的男人侮辱了达力，并且把那管来福枪给拧成麻花甩到了屋角。但随后那个男人递给他了一个几乎支离破碎的包裹，还附送了一个大大的笑容，这让他从震惊的情绪当中惊醒了过来。最后他还是颤抖着伸出自己苍白的小手接过了它。

"这是给我的吗？"他低声问道，被过多情绪冲击的有些发懵。"今天真的是我的生日？"

"当然，"海格有些生硬地说，"你难道都不知道自己的生日吗？"

哈利安静地摇了摇头，然后忙着拆开自己的礼物，跟本没有注意到那个巨人正恶狠狠地瞪着自己的家人。包裹里装着一个巧克力蛋糕，上面还写着'生日快乐哈利'几个字。他微笑着抬头看着巨人。

"谢谢你，嗯…海格。但…我能问问…你是谁？"

"好。瞧我，除了名字之外什么都还没告诉你。"海格低头冲着那个小男孩微笑着。"我是霍格沃茨魔法与巫术学校的钥匙管理员，以及场地看守。"

接下来就是哈利身世的真相—他的父母，莉莉和詹姆斯·波特，被伏地魔谋杀身亡，哈利则是那场灾难中唯一的幸存者。黑魔王在那一夜消失了，再也没有人见过他。哈利安静地站在那里消化着所有这些信息，终于明白了为什么自己的姨父姨妈总是要把他关在那个碗橱里，并且如此恶劣地对待他。他只是在海格威胁弗农并给达力变出一条猪尾巴的时候才虚弱地微笑了一下。

直到第二天海格带着他一起来到伦敦去对角巷购物的时候，哈利还仍旧处在一种昏眩的状态之中。他做梦都没有想到这样美好的一切会发生在他的身上。但当他到达破釜酒吧时，每个人都开始盯着他指指点点并且小声议论，他的好心情一下子就跑个精光。他非常不喜欢处在焦点中心的感觉。更糟糕的是，在他们进入对角巷之后，一路上有更多的人如饥似渴地盯着他看。

他的这种震惊被海格敲门的声音惊醒过来。他意识到这个巫师世界也远没有那样完美。他最好还是要万事当心，否则可能会惹上大麻烦，尤其是当他还完全不知道要期待些什么的时候。所以哈利开始尽他所能地迅速学习着一切—包括试图弄清楚海格到古灵阁来的目的。

在摩金夫人长袍店里，他遇到了一个同样要到霍格沃茨里上学的金发男孩。哈利并没怎么说话，他只是让那个男孩一直保持着滔滔不绝，然后自己试图从中尽可能多的去获取信息。他很快发现自己有太多的东西不清楚，但至少这次谈话让他意识到了巫师之间也并非坚如磐石。和外面的世界一样，他们之间也有着不同的派系之分。他同样也了解了一点魁地奇—这种运动在巫师世界相当流行。他为自己在这短短几分钟内掌握的东西感到非常开心。而当他去买魔杖时，他了解到了更多有趣的事情。

之后的一个月里他都呆在了德斯礼家，不停阅读自己学校的课本来消磨时间。大多数时候佩妮和弗农都会让他一个人带着—直到开学前他都一直被锁在楼上达力以前的小卧室里—甚至就连海德薇随时飞进飞出他们都没有说什么。而达力显然已经被哈利吓坏了，根本忘记了抱怨自己要被迫让出以前卧室的事情。然而在开学的前一天一切都变了。弗农上楼来打开了他的房门，他走进房间时哈利正顺从地坐在床上。

"我警告你，小子，"他慢悠悠地开口，声音里饱含着压抑的愤怒。哈利瞪大眼睛望着他，同时波尔在他身体的深处颤抖着，随时准备着接管他的意识。弗农猛地凑了过来，一把揪住了哈利松松垮垮的领子。"如果你胆敢向那些杂种们谈起我们的事情，你会为此后悔的。听清楚我的话了么？一句该死的话都不许说，小子。一句都不行。"

"是的，弗农姨父。"哈利战战兢兢地低声回答。在他的记忆里从来没有看到过自己的姨父如此的骇人。弗农嘟哝了一声放开了他，伸手取下自己的皮带。波尔强迫着哈利退了回去，转换出来取代了他的位置。

**第一章****-****序章****完结**


End file.
